Jerry Martinez
All info was provided http://disneyskickinit.wikia.com/wiki/Jerry Jerry César Martínez - If the guys are lifting weights, he will load the machine with 5 times more than he's capable of handling and choke on the bar. He will accept almost any dare and will usually hurt himself in the process. Background Jerry can speak Spanish perfectly. He sometimes has random outburst, especially when mad. He wants to look like a tough bad-boy, but is loyal and serious when it comes to friendships. He also has a serious side. Jerry finds himself very charming and handsome and tries to flirt with every girl at school. In The first episode Wasabi Warriors it is shown that he, along with Milton and Eddie, have a bit of a crush on Kim. Jerry, according to his friends, is usually very confused and often oblivious to what's going on around him in other words clueless. He was a lone wolf before he entered Bobby Wasabi, as stated in Wasabi Warriors. In "Dummy Dancing", he said he was partially raised by wolves, and he can speak to dogs. He proves this by first howling, then getting a distant howl from his "peeps" in return, and distracting the security guard's dog by speaking to him. He even dressed as a werewolf for halloween, and upon defeating a Black Dragon, gave another howl ("Boo Gi Nights") In "All the Wrong Moves", it is shown he loves to dance, is very good at it, and is very serious about it. In episode 15, "The Great Escape", he says that he is a nervous eater after eating a photo of him and Rudy at Jerry's first tournament that Rudy gave him. He has a rather large family and has once had to share a bed with his cousin Pipito. He, along with Milton and Eddie, hit on Kim when she went to talk to Jack in Wasabi Warriors. Role in the Series In the episode "Wasabi Warriors", Jerry isn't thrilled when Eddie invites Jack to sit with them, since he claims the seat is reserved only for cheerleaders, prom queens, and supermodels. He starts bragging about how his fists have been wanted for the Navy Seals (Lie), when it's shown he's actually afraid of Baby Seals. At the Dojo, he and Milton sit around eating pizza while Eddie gets decked by Marge. When Rudy tells them they need two belts at the next tournament to stay open, Jerry suggests Jack. When Rudy talks about discipline, Jerry burps and says they should be happy it came out the right end. At the pizza parlor, when Jack tells him to Vamoose, Jerry starts ranting at him in Spanish. When the Bobby Wasabi crew is packing, Jerry complains to Jack about how they're closing because of him, and later talks about how he's a Lone Wolf again and that he's not gonna miss any of those "meatbags". At the tournament, while using Nunchucks, he thinks he has it all under control, but ends up hitting himself where it hurts most. When Kim wants to enter Bobby Wasabi, Jerry makes her take a test, which she easily passes. He is shown to be cocky, and thinks he can do everything. Category:Kickin' It characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lovers Category:Live-action characters Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:American characters Category:Hispanic characters Category:Students